Ozais
by Secretly.I.am.Number.Nine
Summary: What if there was a defect Loric, one who was not a Garde, but also not a Cepan? That is what happened with Vita, a young female Loric who was birthed during a car accident. Vita was the only Loric to survive, but even when she is by herself, she has someone to play with. Vita is more powerful than anyone could ever imagine. Vita is special, she is the first connected.
1. Author's Note

****Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait for no posts, I've been super busy between schoolwork, curling, and some writers block here and there. To make up for it, I am starting a new story (of many to come) for you guys! As you can see already, this story is called **_**Ozias**_** and will be about a new type of Garde I invented, but the main character is the first and only one of this type. I decided to write it in a special fashion where each chapter is a different point in the main character's life. In example, the first chapter will be of the main character at the age of twenty-three. The second chapter will be of the main character at the age of eight. I am doing this to add a new flavor to writing; a flavor where the character development is screwed up because of the age jumping. All in all, I really hope you enjoy this new story as I am putting a lot of work into it, along with all my other stories. Please forgive me for the huge gap in updates! Thanks so much, you guys mean a lot to me :)**

**-Chase**


	2. Chapter 1 - September 27, 1988

****Hey, guys! Chapter 1 for Ozais is here! I am going to label the chapter number and the date at the start of each chapter and/or break in the story, and to understand how old she is to help put the story together, I am making you guys do the dirty work. I know how old she is and what is happening, but over the course of the story you readers will have to piece together information to figure out:**

**1. Why Vita is stuck with Ozais.**

**2. How old Vita is.**

**3. What Ozais can do.**

**I believe you guys can figure this out as it is a cool mystery, and by the way, this story will include characters you've met before... So just to emphasize this once more, YOU NEED TO KNOW HOW OLD VITA IS AT ALL TIMES. I think that'll make you remember ;). I am hoping this will all be answered nearer the end of the story, and I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

Ozais - Chapter 1

September 27, 1988

September 27, 1965, is a date I will never forget. Not only was it my birthday, but also the death-day of many of whom I love.

I was born in a car. Many say this is a rare event, or it is even a "cool" thing to have happened. I completely disagree. I wouldn't have been born if my dad hadn't let go of the wheel to pull me out. I still remember the expression on his face as he sees the red light in front of us. His green eyes go wide as his skin pales, and then a loud crashing noise reverberates around me. My dad wraps me in his arms, and I hear my mom scream. Then, silence hits us. Slowly, I begin to hear shouting outside of the car. A siren blares in the distance and gradually becomes closer to us. I hear footsteps running near us and gasps of shock from farther away. I feel my dad's arms move, and I am picked up by a lady with long brown hair and hazel eyes that shine in the light from the tears that fill them. I begin to cry. I look back to where I was lifted from to see a sharp object being held near my umbilical cord, and then it slices through. I squirm because of the slight pain, and I begin to sob harder. The lady holding me fast-walks toward another lady who is holding a blanket, and they quickly wrap me inside it. As the new lady holding me starts to walk toward the ambulance nearby, I feel a cold air around me, seemingly tugging me toward the car. I resist the lady's movement and try to go back toward the car, and this only ends with me falling to the ground, but I don't slam into it. I remain floating above the ground by three inches until I am dropped the rest of the way smoothly. Gasps erupt around me, yet I still continue to crawl toward the wreck, the aura around me beginning to lessen. I hear a clink from the car, and a loud explosion erupts. Before it can reach me, I wave my hands in front of the air instinctively, and a blue shield appears in front of me. As the explosion dies down and the air clears, I lift the shield away and look around me. There are a few more people on the ground, they're clothes stained red. I begin to cry again. I didn't understand when I was that age, but having this nightmare almost every night for years has led to me understanding that Ozais has been with me since the beginning.

xxxxx

"Vita, time for breakfast!" Aunt Suzie yelled from the kitchen.

I've lived with my Aunt Suzie and Uncle Lelio since my first few days of birth. I don't understand how the two of them continue to live with each other; the constant bickering and name-calling drives me, of anybody, insane. They like keeping me on the down low because of Ozais. I'm not allowed to leave the house unless it is a medical emergency, and I can't use Ozais' powers unless it is a physical emergency. Of course, I don't follow these rules. I sneak out two to three times per week and practice Ozais' powers on empty water bottles or little animals outside. My past is a story of difficulties and struggles, from my parents dying to saving the Elders' asses at the age of sixteen. My education years had been a rough time; bullying and constant special attention because I "needed it to keep my mind under control." The only friend I've managed to keep throughout all of high school and into my current years is Ely. He is pretty much the only Loric who appreciates me for who I am. He is the one I go to whenever I sneak out; we drink and play video games and mess around with our powers. Ely brings the only enjoyment I feel in life, as Ozais only brings pain.

Nobody, not even I, know where Ozais came from or why I have him. People call me a new type of Loric, one of the 'Attached.' The Loric were able to either gain legacies, or train the ones with legacies. I am a new type, one who can train alongside the Garde with a newer, more powerful power, except I don't train with them. I tried being friends, I tried to be kind, but all I received in response were rude comments about how I am 'retarded' and 'mentally insane' because I supposedly have a spirit in my head. Eventually this snapped, and Ozais took control of me for about ten minutes, which is just enough time to tear up the playground and haunt children's minds for years. Since then, the Garde and Cepans have never gotten along with me very well, and I don't bother to fix it. The grudge between their group and mine, which is truthfully only me, appears to be never stopping.

All these ideas have lead up to one decision, I am running away. I want to live in the mountains, away from everybody and allowed to do whatever I want. Ely agreed to bring me supplies once a week, as his super strength allows him to carry a weeks worth in one trip. Ely will escape with me tonight, and he will help bring wood and tools to build a small house for me. A second legacy he owns is to be able to build anything very quickly as long as the supplies are handy. With these two main powers, we will be able to start up my new life. For now, though, I need to head downstairs and begin my day.

I pull the covers off of me and stand up beside it. I have clothes strewn across the floor; they've been accumulating ever since my runaway plan formed. I walk out into the hall and down the stairs with my purple athletic short-shorts and baggy white tank-top. My chest-length brown hair flows down in front of my eyes and then to the side, as having styled it like this for years has made it stay that way. I stumble my way into the kitchen, my body not having fully woken up quite yet.

"Finally, here. Take your eggs," Aunt Suzie said.

"You know I hate eggs," I complained.

"They're good for your health, now eat up. You need to prepare for your therapist!" Aunt Suzie told me.

I groan. Eggs make me want to throw up, and my therapist is a sexist jackass who only cares about how he looks. I've tried to get Suzie to switch over to someone else, but she won't stand for it. I am constantly being nagged by him about how pretty he thinks I am, and how he should hire me to work as a maid. I don't understand how he was even hired in the first place.

I take my plate of eggs and glass of water and then sit down at the kitchen table. Looking out the window, I see my street curving down the Loric countryside and the long highway heading into the city, a full twelve miles away. The leaves are just beginning to change color; the brilliant orange, reds, and yellows adding a sense of beauty to the already pristine air. Some of the younger kids are outside playing already, many of them with these new devices they call scooters. I see a couple teenage Garde flying through the air, and a couple more farther down the street freezing leaves that are falling from the trees. Back when I was their age I was worried about being killed by the monsters, not about how to work my legacies. In fact, I still have to watch out for them to this day and onward.

The monsters came last week while I was sleeping, therefore giving them the jump on me. I can't see them because they are from the other side, but Ozais is from there, and therefore he saves me. Ozais only does his work nowadays if I tell him to, whereas he used to save me because I was not powerful enough to control his spirit, alongside mine. That tells me that he is adapting- and I hope for the better. The monsters are just like him, except they cause evil while Ozais defeats it. The monsters are indescribable unless you see them, which has happened only once, when I was seventeen and managed to open a rift to the other world. I was sucked in, along with Ozais and Ely, and we barely made it out alive. The other world is a terrifying place. Souls of the forgotten wander in fields, asking you what caused them the most pain in their own lifetime. It is almost impossible to ignore them, but we had to brush past to survive. Since then, Ely and I have been able to see the monsters, and it has made our lives all the more terrifying.

"Vita, sweetie, eat your eggs! They're going to become cold!" Aunt Suzie said, which interrupts my thoughts.

I turn back to my food and begin to toss the eggs around again, but to no avail. I'm just not able to stomach these yellow devils. I stand up and head back toward the stairs.

"Suzie, I'm going to go get ready for the banquet. Please excuse my absence," I finished sarcastically with a curtsy.

Aunt Suzie shakes her head in disgust but waves me off, and I scurry up to my room. My bedroom is connected to a small bathroom which I have all to myself. I shut the door to the hall and lock it, and then I turn the shower to full heat. I don't know if this is strange, but I've always preferred my showers extremely hot. Sometimes it is painful, but it sometimes is also very relaxing, both mentally and physically. I undress and step inside the shower, letting the water run over my body. I take longer than normal, allowing the shampoo and conditioner to seep into my hairline. When I step out of the shower, I begin to prep myself for the banquet. I put on black eyeliner, and then light-green eyeshadow to highlight my eyes. I put mascara on my eyelashes and a soft-toned blush on my cheeks. I pop and cover any pimples or zits left over from my teenage years, and then I curl my hair. Walking into my closet, I pick out the showiest dress I can find; a strapless white dress with a ruffled bottom, skin tight and absolutely perfect for my skin-tone. I slip it on over my head, and check myself in the mirror. I look fantastic, if I do say so myself.

I step back out of my room and down the stairs to the kitchen to find Aunt Suzie and Uncle Lelio waiting for me. Uncle Lelio is wearing a grey suit, and Aunt Suzie is wearing a cherry-red loosely hanging dress to match her short, curly black hair. I grab my phone off the counter and walk up to them.

"Took you long enough," Lelio complained.

"Oh, you look beautiful!" Suzie exclaimed as she felt my dress, "It suits you very well."

"Thanks," I said bluntly.

"C'mon, let's get going. I want to look good in front of my friends," Lelio said as he walked toward the door, and I shook my head in disappointment.

We hop into our respective car seats and pull out onto the road and toward the city. The banquet we are heading to is a fundraiser for a new Garde training center, a center my uncle has been wanting to be made for years. Uncle Lelio is a Cepan along with Aunt Suzie, and they both have trained their fair share of Gardes.

One of the Garde that Suzie trained was named Felicia. Felicia and I became quick friends when I was nine and she was fourteen. Somehow that age difference didn't matter, and we had hung out almost every day. Then, one weekend, Lelio and Suzie trained their current Garde, Felicia and Helix, on the same day. These two fell in love the Loric way, and I was instantly shunned by Felicia. Since then it has been hard for me to find friends I can trust. In fact, the only friend since this incident is Ely, but that situation was a totally different scenario.

"You know the rules, right?" Suzie said to me suddenly.

I groan. Every time I leave the house I have to go over the rules about Ozais, with Suzie, even though I've memorized and won't follow them.

"I know the rules, we don't have to go over them. Are you going to allow me to drink during this?" I questioned.

"It's only one o'clock, so no. It's too early to drink!" Suzie explained.

I'm not going to ask out loud, but today is my birthday and I had hoped they would make an exception. This year, I am turning twenty-three. It has been twenty-three years since my parents death, since I first used Ozais, since I moved in with my aunt and uncle. Knowing Uncle Lelio, he most likely bribed the organizer of the banquet to have a cake for me, but he wouldn't tell anyone so that way I'd receive no gifts. I'm not allowed gifts because I could potentially use them to strengthen Ozais, and then possibly go on a rampage. I know that'll never happen, I nearly have Ozais under control, I just need to learn how to use him at command. At the moment, it is gut instinct.

We pull into the banquet and watch the flow of Loric rush in. Everybody is excited to see the plan for the training arena, except for me. I only have seen appreciation from a Garde by Felicia when I was young, and by Ely currently. The three of us jump out of the car and walk toward the door, merging with the crowd. I am quickly separated from my aunt and uncle, but I don't care. As soon as I am sure they are out of sight, I duck back out of the crowd and speed-walk away from the building. Ely and I decided to meet up in town while everyone is at the banquet, stuffing themselves with food whilst learning about something only half of them are able to use for their good. The streets are unusually quiet; leaves blow across the pavement and the occasional lamp flickers. Most of the stores are shut down, but like we expected, Loric Delights, a fast-food restaurant on the corner of Main and Burberry, is still open. Ely and I decided to meet there because it has our favorite dessert, Kalifreo. It is a round cake, about the size of a soup can lid, with a dent in the center. In the dent is put whatever flavor jam preferred, in our case blueberry, and then heat it in the oven. The dessert is delicious just by the combination of jam and bread tasting so good. It is inexpensive, which leads to us buying it often.

I see Ely inside and step through the doorway. A blast of heat hits me after the chilly autumn temperature from outside. Ely stands to hug me.

"Hey, Vita. How has life been recently? It's been three days since we saw each other last," he said calmly.

"I know, that's too long! I see you've prepared our dessert already," I responded with a laugh and a hand motion toward the Kalifreo on the table.

"Shall we sit?" he asked, and we do so.

"All right, let's get down to the serious business," I started as I take a bite out of my dessert. "My stuff is packed, do you have the supplies?"

"Yeah, I piled it up by the dumpster near Lorio's," Ely said.

"Do you want to meet behind Lorio's around, let's say, midnight?" I inquired.

"Sounds like a plan!" he responded happily.

"Okay, great. Thanks for doing this by the way, it's really amazing to have a friend like you," I told Ely.

"Are you sure you don't want to be more than that?" he asked hopefully.

"I already told you, Ely. I can't be in a relationship with you. It'll add to many complications to my ongoing list. We're still best friends, though, right?" I questioned.

Ely sighs and looks down, slowly meeting my gaze again. "Forever and always."

A cup suddenly knocks over next to me, spilling my water over the table.

"Was that-" Ely starts to ask when his cup also falls, and the salt shaker dumps into his Kalifreo.

"Ozais, stop it. Behave!" I whispered to him, hoping the people behind the counter don't notice our little panic.

Ely knocks off his feet, and I follow shortly after. Just after we fall, the front window shatters into thousands of shards.

"Vita, we know you're in there," a voice yelled from outside the restaurant.

"Don't move, or else we'll shoot," another voice added in.

"Shit…" I whispered.

"Who is it?" Ely asked.

"The Elders. They don't want me anywhere disjointed from my parent's view," I complained.

"So they attempt to kill you in the process?" Ely clarified.

"Basically. Ely, do you trust Ozais' power?" I asked him warily.

"Of course."

"Take my hand, we are getting out of this the hard way."

We grasp each other's hands, and I signal for Ozais in my head.

We can't get put back in the academy, Ozais. Get us out of here, alive.

I leap upward and through the now open-air window. Gunfire goes off, but nothing can reach through the impenetrable shield Ozais has thrown out around Ely and me. We barrel roll back to our feet as we land, and I look into the eyes of our attackers, the Elders.

"Why the hell do you still want me? I'm pretty sure I've made my point of not trading over easily," I yelled to Pittacus.

"Just join us and train in the academy again, we need to harness your powers for the greater good of the Loric!" he responded.

"Bull-shit! You just want me for your experiments! Ely knows, guys, and you're lucky we haven't shared it with the world yet!" I screamed at them. What they are doing is wrong, I know it is from my heart.

"We want to control the other world for all of us; we can make our whole kind stronger!" Pittacus fought back.

"The other side is a bad place, Pittacus, and all they want to do is _kill_. You know what happened last time you opened a rift with me? I nearly _died_. Those things, those _entities_, they're horrible, they're insane, they're _deathly_," I yelled to them with emotion. "You know what? Screw this, we're out. If you need me, I'll be in hiding!"

I take off running down the street, hand-in-hand with Ely, while Ozais' shield remains around us.

"And Vita," Pittacus yelled.

I turn to face them one last time.

"You'll be back, I'm sure of it," he finished.

"Not in a million years," I said with a spit as I turn and stalk into the night.

* * *

****I hope you guys enjoyed the first chapter of Ozais! Special credits to Sam for editing :3. Please review, it helps out a lot in the writing process! **


End file.
